Cold Storage
by ShadowDragonAmor
Summary: Fic ideas. I might use them or I might not. Lots of Naruto and occasionaly, bleach or something unexpected. Read if you wanna find out. Rated M since anything could end up here.


This is basicly where I will put story ideas that can be useful, but aren't fully made yet.

Summary: The Nine biiju aren't the only demons in the world. Other demons exist but can't be seen. As a side affect of the kyuubi being sealed, Naruto can see these demons.

Meet Naruto Uzumaki: Paranormal Specialist.

The time was midnight. The scene was a decimated forest. Several trees laid fallen. Even more bodies of shinobi laid dead or injured. Leaf ninja they were. The battle had been long and hard. The nine-tailed fox: Kyuubi no Yoko had attacked the hidden village of Konoha. An ancient and powerful demon that was docile in nature. Which is strange as no one had a clear reason why it would attack. All that was apparent was that the great demon had been defeated and sealed in the body of a new-born baby. The village's leader had given up his life to the god of death, the only being who could snuff out the life of such a demon and seal it in his new-born son. The leader's name was Minato Namikaze. The boys mother had died in child birth, leaving the newborn demon container an orphan. Not only was he parentless, but he would suffer. To many the boy would be seen as the reincarnation of the demon and not it's jailor.

Currently the baby was now under the watch of Sarutobi Atsuma, a kage who had came out of retirement to govern the Hidden Laf village in it's absence of the fourth.

The third was currently sitting in a medic tent. The bodies of Minato and the child's mother, Kushina Uzumaki laid on stretchers to be taken away for proper burial.

Sarubtoi's head was held in his left hand. While a pipe held in his right. The old kage had wanted to quit smoking, but now he had a reason to smoke. The leaf village had lost so many and now the aftermath would take so much time to fix. He would have so much paper work to fill out. What made it worse was Sarutobi saw the outcome the child would face, causing him to sigh.

"Minato's dying wish was for Naruto to be seen as a hero. Sadly this is not the case. The older generation that survived the attack by the kyuubi will have hatred for the fox in the child, thus they will see the boy as the demon." Sarutobi spoke to the air of the tent. The only souls in the tent were he and the newly born Naruto who slept soundly and quietly.

"Look at you. The blood and legacy of the fourth, my successor. Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. What will life hold for you." Sarutobi spoke to the infant. The child opened it's eyes in response and the third gasped at what he saw. The child's eyes were blue but a fox slit was in place of a normal human iris. This would surely lead to the child's torment.

"Dear Kami what has happened? I'm too old for this crap. I need a drink." The third spoke tiredly as he made his way out of the tent, leaving the child alone.

An unsettling silence fell on the tent. Two minutes passed before a movement was seen in the shadows. Slowly, out of the shadows appeared a young anbu black ops member. A pair of red iris's looked out behind the owl mask that covered the face. "How can such a sweet child be considered a demon?" The voice of the member was soft and showed the anbu was a woman in her early twenties. The woman was assigned to watch Naruto when the third was absent.

As the anbu watched the baby look around in wonder, she couldn't help notice the child's eyes. The slits were the first thing her own ruby eyes were drawn to. "This poor child. His eyes will make him an outcast. Perhaps I can arrange something with the third to adopt him? Yes, that way when people question his eyes, I can say it's a new type of genjutsu training." The woman mused when suddenly the tent flapped fluttered open and a purple haired woman wearing only a tan trench coat staggered in.

"Hey Kure-chan. Whatcha doing in here? The guys and drinks are out there. Hey who's the cute kid?" The woman asked intoxicated as she leaned herself against a tent pole for balance. Anko had done her duties to the dead and injured. So she was currently taking advantage of the bars that were evacuated. Meaning all the sake she could drink and she didn't have to pay.

Kurenai sighed at her friend's antics. "Anko, this is Naruto and I can't go drinking with you. I was assigned to watch him in the third's absence."

"Well then can you at least take me to a bathroom or an open drain somewhere. I think I had one too many and I need to empty the house through the attic if you know what I mean."

Kurenai just stared with a question mark expression.

"I gotta vomit and I can't stand very well at the moment." Anko spoke as she got straight to the point.

Kurenai nodded her head in thought. After two minutes she conceded. :"Alright, but I can't be gone long." Kurenai said as she went over and slung Anko's arm around her shoulder.

"Oh so forward. I warn you, I don't give out on the first date." Anko spoke playfully as she drew an eight on Kurenai's shoulder with her slung over hand.

"Anko, please. I'm not in the mood for your antics and I'm tired."

Anko stopped her drawing. "Okay, but only because you were polite and you are so cute." Anko said planting a small kiss on Kurenai's cheek.

"I thought you went for guys?"

"I do but I enjoy teasing you. It amuses me." Anko spoke, suddenly her face turned pale green. "Make finding that bathroom a priority."

"Anko, I swear if you vomit on my new sandals, I will hurt you." Was Kurenai's threat to her drunken friend.

"Then find me a sink or something. Cause it'll be coming up." Anko spoke holding her stomach and her mouth.

Kurenai shunshined away with Anko. A few feet away a sound of vomitting can be heard.

"Few. Thank goodness." Kurenai sighed. Anko had just vomitted and thankfully, it was in a drain.

"Yeah. I didn' think we were gonna ma...Ughhhh."

"UHHHH!!! ANKO!!!! All over my armor." Kurenai yelled in fury since Anko had just vomitted a second time, only this hit Kurenai's Anbu armor making a mess.

"Um, I'm sure the stains will come out." Anko spoke, now slightly sober and backing away slowly.

"Do you know how hard it is to clean blood from this let alone vomit??!!!"

"No."

"I'll give a five second headstart." Kurenai spoke getting out a kunai.

"A what?" Anko asked but when she saw the kunai she knew when to hall ass and get out of there.

"You better run!!!" Kurneai shouted like a crazy person as she ran after Anko.

Meanwhile back with baby Naruto at the tent.

"Kurenai-san? Kurenai-san? Are you in hear?" Called out from somebody outside the tent. Into the tent walked the form of Maito Gai. Konoha's green beast and resident youth fanatic. Gai had just finished his duties and decided to check in on Kurenai and see how she was doing. That's when Gai saw Naruto.

Gai's eye locked with Naruto's cerulean ones. For a time both were silent. "To think, this baby is all alone. Where are your parents little one?" (Gai doesn't know about Naruto's seal or parents.) Baby Naruto gurgled in response.

"What's that? You don't know where they are? Unnacceptable!!! To leave a newborn unprotected is one of the lowest, unyouthful things in the history of youth. As soon as I find Hokage-sama, this child shall be under my protective care." Gai spoke running out of the tent to look for the Hokage leaving Naruto alone again.

Now Naruto was alone again. Or was he. In the shadowed corner of the tent , a movement could be seen. Out of the shadowed corner stepped a long, tall reptillian creature. It was a snake like man with piercing yellow eye with a black slit. He was dressed in black samurai armor. A red katana could bve seen hangin from a sash around the snake man's waist. He stalked his way toward the newborn and his tongue flew out of his mouth. Flicking and tasting the air. The tongue slid it's way back in between the snake's jaw and he hissed at the infant demon container. "By the taste of youkai in the air, your the container for the late king of demons. These humans and their way with seals never ceases to amaze me. Still, if I kill you, it will be like killing the great fox himself. Orochi-sama would be so proud." The snake man spoke as he unsheathed his katan revealing a black blade.

The snake shot the katana forward intent on striking the infant in the throat when suddenly spear deflected the katana.

The other blade belonged to a humanoid horse. His skin was covered in blackened brown fur. His eyes were grey. His nether regions were covered by a black pair of fighters shorts and his torsoe was topless, exposing a muscled upper body. The spear in his hand was black and the blade atop it was bright green.

"Ruuclomba, you broke law #4 of the demon code. Never interact with mortals." Came the horseman's voice.

"Mizuuki. You don't understand what has happened. The kyuubi is sealed in this child. If we kill him, do you know what that could do for our street cred in the land of demons.?"

"True, but unlike you, I would rather gain respect through work then the fast track. Also, I served under the kyuubi for many a lifetime. You think, I'll let you kill my lord that easily?" Mizuuki, the horseman spoke as he readied his spear.

"You just got on my 'beings I need to kill' list. Once your dead, that child's next." The snake spoke before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Don't worry. Even if your not Kyuubi-sama, I'll make sure your safe." Mizuuki spoke to the infant Naruto. The infant cooed happily in Mizuuki's direction and the horse gained a look of surprise on his face.

"So you can see me? Oh what a life will this mortal who can see demons lead?" Mizuuki asked before dissapearing off into the night.

Might become a fic or might not. Had to get my ideas down , lest I forget them.


End file.
